


A Love as Big as the Sky

by fallen_timbers_pencil



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: All of the above - Freeform, Cold Weather, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Folk Songs - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, Historical Inaccuracy, Huddling For Warmth, Hugging, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Proud House Owners, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Using each other for warmth, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, i love this one, just a cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_timbers_pencil/pseuds/fallen_timbers_pencil
Summary: When winter finally settles in unexpectedly and left to huddle for warmth, Phillip asks Anne to sing to him. Her song is more relative than one might think.Possibly a companion fic to The Moon and Her Lover, if you so wish to believe.





	A Love as Big as the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot really and was just something that popped into my head when I was thinking of nursery rhymes one day. I think it's cute at least.  
> Enjoy!

Phillip shuddered as he entered the little house, relief filling him as the warmth of the cozy little room filled him. He carefully removed his snow-soaked scarf and hung it on the pegs on the wall before adding his hat to the shelf above it. He shed his jacket and hung it, before stomping his feet to get rid of the white powder that clung still to his shoes. The living area was mostly dark, a few dim candles glowing just enough to show him the layout of the house. A candle flicked on the counter top of the kitchen side, illuminating the area where Anne stood with her back to him, washing some dishes in a basin. 

He crossed quietly over to her, sliding his arms around her waist and tucking his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder. She hardly acknowledged him, continuing her work and a soft hum behind her lips. He nuzzled her soft skin there and pressed a kiss to the spot just below her ear. “I don’t think we will be leaving this house for a while,” he murmured against her skin. “The blizzard has only become worse. I almost lost my way from the train.” 

Anne hummed a little louder, a soft keen in her throat. “We’ve only got so much wood, Phillip. I wish we would’ve stocked up a bit sooner.” she replied regretfully, scrubbing a little harder at a tin bowl. 

He rested his chin on her shoulder, continuing to press his head against hers in a loving gesture. “It’ll be alright. Winter can’t last forever.” 

She placed the wet dishes on a dry towel for them to drip dry and turned her head slightly to meet his eyes, their noses almost brushing from the proximity of their faces. “Doesn’t mean it’s not freezing in here. Mrs. Stratton didn’t do a very good job of keeping it draftless in here.” 

Phillip had to agree with her on that. Charles’ mother, Gertrude had passed away a couple months ago after she was admitted to the hospital for consumption. The house had been left to her only relative, being Charles, but the young man had no use for it, as he was staying with the circus now. He’d sold it to Anne and Phillip, who had been slowly accommodating to living in their new house outside the city in the countryside. The lack of noise, the lack of people was disconcerting but almost a relief. They were tucked away where they could be whoever they wanted without worry of a million eyes watching. Phillip and W. D. had started some renovations to fix some shifty boards and broken cupboards but it had otherwise been a sturdy home. 

Until a blizzard hit. 

It had been with little warning, as there had been very little snow this winter so far and the weather hadn’t been terribly frigid. But today, when Phillip had left for the circus to tie up some loose ends on finances and payments. Winter showtimes were cut down to twice a week due to colder temperatures and smaller crowds that wanted to brave the weather. Most of the acts had little jobs that could support them when the circus was lacking and Phillip made sure that each performer got paid their dues punctually. The last thing he wanted was for them to be hurt by the weather and a change in schedule. But they all had agreed to less stringent shows throughout the week and they typically took place now on Wednesday’s and Friday’s. 

The snow had built up while he was away and had to be almost a foot outside now, the wind howling like a wolf and the night dark with the pregnant storm clouds. Phillip was a bit worried; Anne was right, there was little wood left. He’d slacked off a bit on the wood stove provisions and figured they wouldn’t be needing a lot anytime soon. 

“I think I have a few extra quilts in a chest somewhere,” he answered her, watching her eyes a moment before flicking them to her lips and back to her eyes. “We can move the couch and curl up by the fire tonight.” His suggestion must’ve been a hit, for Anne leaned forward and gave him a reward on his lips. 

“Go get them, I’ll stoke the fire.” she smiled coyly at him and turned in his arms, pressing another kiss to his lips. Then she pulled free and headed for the opposite side of the living area. Phillip watched her a moment with a dazed expression before running off to find those quilts. 

He returned moments later with the thick blankets to where Anne was sitting on the edge of the couch. It looked as if she had shifted the furniture down towards the wood stove and was already curling up on the heat that was provided. He clicked his tongue as he kicked his shoes off. “You couldn’t possibly be getting warm without me, were you?” 

Anne shifted on the couch to make room for him. He settled down against the arm rest, stretching his legs out across the expanse of the couch. Anne took the opportunity to lie back on him, her back pressed against his chest and her hips were sharing what couch space was left next to his. She pulled the quilts down over them as he settled back easier on the pillows under his head. The warmth wasn’t immediate; in fact, Phillip felt chills running through his body and would’ve shivered more had Anne not been practically on his lap. She was warmth, like the fire that crackled within the iron stove. Her curly hair was tickling his chin and he reached his hand around so she was resting her head in the crook of his elbow. She turned to as him and pressed her face against his chest, inhaling deeply before snuggling as close as possible like a little bear curling up for hibernation. 

He honestly wouldn’t have minded staying there all winter long. 

Phillip was quiet a moment, listening to the crackle of the fire and hooking one of his legs around Anne’s to pull some more warmth from her. His bent his arm at the elbow to run his hands through her chocolate hair, teasing the strands around his fingers. In response her hand slid up his neck and cupped his jaw, thumb caressing his cheek. He looked down at her, the affection in his chest creating an effect of heat in his cheeks. 

“Could you sing?” He asked softly, meeting her eyes with a tilt of his head. She looked up from where she rested on his chest with a quirk of an eyebrow. He loved when she sang. Sometimes he knew the words of songs she sang and they’d sit at the table humming together. But some songs he didn’t know and he’d ask her to sing for him. Many were gospels from the south, soulful songs that pulled at his heartstrings. Others were fun, upbeat folk songs that he’d often chuckle at. But he mainly asked her to sing because he loved to listen to her voice. 

“A song? Give me a second, baby, I think you’ve heard all the songs I’ve got,” she replied with a soft laugh, her quiet voice an indication of her sleepiness. After a moment of pause, one so long Phillip almost wondered if she fell asleep, Anne began to softly sing, keeping a familiar beat by tapping lightly on his chest just below his left shoulder. The quick two taps with the trailing tap came after each line like such. 

_“On the banks” (tap tap tap)_  
_“Of the river,” (tap tap tap)_  
_“Stood Running Bear, Indian Brave,” (tap tap tap)_

Her voice was mellow, hesitant as if she were trying to recall the words. Her finger tapped consistently, like a second heartbeat on his chest. He found himself hanging on each line, 

_“On the other,_  
_Side of the river_  
_Stood his lovely_  
_Indian maid,”_

_____ _

Phillip felt the picture forming in his head as he closed his eyes and found himself tapping his fingers as well against his thigh through the quilt. 

_“Little White Dove,_  
_Was-a her name,_  
_Such a lovely,_  
_Sight to see,”_

Anne’s voice was more confident now, having found her voice that even the crackling fireplace couldn’t match her. Phillip was enraptured by the story her melodic voice told. 

_“But their tribes,_  
_Fought with each other,_  
_So their love could never be,”_

Phillip opened his eyes to watch Anne. Her own dark eyes were focused on him, the light of the candles casting her face in a golden glow. Her lips seemed to be barely moving, but the singing was just as beautiful if she’d been full tilt singing. And the story had just become so much more interesting—and relatable. 

_“Running Bear, loved little White Dove, with a love, as big as the sky,  
Running Bear, loved little White Dove, with a love, that couldn’t die.”_

Her hand was still resting on his face and she moved it up to sweep through his loose hair before creating trails of fire as she dragged her fingertips down his cheeks. He smiled under her touch and she touched her thumb to his lips. He kissed it, eyes never leaving hers. 

_“He couldn’t swim_  
_The raging river,_  
_Cause the river, was too wide,_  
_He couldn’t reach,_  
_little White Dove,_  
_Waiting on the other side,”_

She paused a moment, her eyes flicking down to his chest, her face thoughtful. A soft smile played on her face, but there also was a change in her face that he couldn't quite decipher. 

_“In the moonlight,_  
_He could see her,_  
_Blowing kisses, cross the way,_  
_Her little heart,_  
_Was beating faster,_  
_Waiting there for her brave,”_

In an attempt to regain her attention, Phillip purses his lips and made a loud kissing noise, with a “mwah”. Her eyes flicked to his for a moment, with a small smile that didn’t last. He sensed her change in mood and he didn’t try to be funny again as he heard the end of the tale. She repeated the chorus again before continuing the verse, her tapping become so soft he almost didn’t feel it. 

_“Running Bear,_  
_Dove in the water_  
_Little White Dove did the same_  
_And they swam_  
_Out to each other_  
_Through the swirling stream they came”_

Phillip shifted on the couch, Anne’s legs now twined twightly in his, and the hand that cupped his face now was tucked between their chests. Her voice, once confident, was quiet again. Phillip sensed a sudden sadness to his love and he pulled her flush against him. 

_“As their hands touched,_  
_And their lips met_  
_The raging river dragged them down,_  
_Now they’ll always_  
_Be together_  
_In that happy hunting ground,”_

Phillip thought a moment about that. Death had been the only way for the two to be together. And he wasn’t surprised to find that he loved Anne as Running Bear had loved White Dove, with a love that could never die, not even in death. The heat of the fire suddenly seemed too warm, as he remembered running into the fire to save her, needing her to be safe even if it meant his own death. 

Anne finished with the chorus again before she quieted. She kept her eyes focused on his chest this time as she fiddled with the hem of his button-up shirt. “Guess that one was one of the more depressing ones,” she commented. “Maybe I shoulda sang one a bit warmer.” 

Phillip leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before pressing his own against hers. “It was beautiful.”

She looked up at him with a snap of her eyes. He continued, feeling the need to clarify. “It was. Their love was so strong that nothing stood in their way. Not even death.” 

Anne blinked, a warm smile growing on her lips. “Running Bear reminds me of someone, running head first into danger.” Her voice was laced with amusement, a giggle following her sentence. 

Phillip smirked and feigned innocence. “Oh yeah?” 

Anne nodded in affirmation. “He was very brave and selfless, thinking of no one bit the person he’d gone in there to save.” 

Phillip smiled and leaned in for a kiss when Anne stopped him with a mischievous smile. “Yes P. T. really impressed me that night, you know.” 

He reached for her waist and curled his fingers, aiming for that ticklish spot he knew existed on her rib cage. She squealed in protest and when she attempted to escape him, fell over the side of the couch, pulling him along with her. He caught himself on his elbows before he fell on her, the quilts falling down around them. He found himself staring down at Anne, her legs resting between his, him hovering just over her. She smiled up at him with more warmth than the fire stove could ever provide. 

“Come here, Running Bear,” She said teasingly, her chocolate curls spread out around her on the rug. He smiled and lowered his face to hers, their lips crashing with a gentle passion. Their kiss was tender and slow, and punctuated with smaller kisses that showered the cheeks or the nose. 

Phillip paused in his administrations of affection to observe her fondly, with her cocoa skin tinged with a blush and lidded eyes looking back at him. 

He was able to drag his gaze away to help her up and together they laid down again on the couch, this time, Anne lying on Phillip’s chest and curling up against him. He pulled the warm blankets over them and wrapped his arms tightly about her. 

“I love you,” he reminded her, pressing another kiss to her temple. She pushed her head under his chin, her ear resting where his heart beat. 

She nodded against his chest before turning her head a bit, her nose brushing the column of his throat. She hummed quietly, a vibration against his chest that caused goosebumps to appear on his arms. “I love you too, baby.” 

Her southern accent was muffled by the material on his chest but he heard her lips and clear with a deep sense of love that went right down into his bones. He’d never imagined ever loving anyone this much, loving them so much that it could seize your chest and leave you breathless. Loving so much, that death couldn’t even scare you. 

Anne’s breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep against him, curled tightly up and warm. Phillip turned and blew out the candle on the stand, sending the room into darkness. He closed his own eyes, focused on the feeling of her in his arms and the words she sang earlier. A love as big as the sky, right? 

The two lovers didn’t feel the cold again that night, wrapped in each other’s warmth and a love that matched that of Running Bear and White Dove. 

A love that couldn’t die.

**Author's Note:**

> Running Bear officially was recorded and sung in 1959, but was a song for many years before that. i may have stretched it a bit depending on when Anne and Phillip are considered young and alive, but the song was cute and relative to their love story. It's a song my mother used to sing to us and her grandma before that, I would recommend listening :)
> 
> Also, please leave any story suggestions, I would maybe like to create a multi chapter one at some point if enough people believe I should. Thank you for reading and commentary is very much appreciated.


End file.
